En el armario
by Kmiya
Summary: .:Femslash:. Encerradas por horas, sin comida ni otra compañía que la otra... el hambre suele hacer que uno actue de forma extraña.


******Advertencias: **Spoilers y Femslash (relación mujer/mujer)**  
****Palabras:** 742.**  
****Beta:** Las lindas de **Lunita** y **Alega** nOn._  
_

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**En el armario**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban encerradas en ese lugar? Había perdido la cuenta después de tres horas y ahora el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente. Suspiró molesta consigo misma ¿por qué no había desayunado nada en ese día? Sólo a ella se le ocurría algo semejante. Miró a su compañera de encierro de reojo, notando que ella también comenzaba a mostrar señas de tener hambre también... ¿London habría desayunado?, lo más seguro era que sí, pero conociendo a la chica también sufría como ella.

Se desparramó sobre la ropa tirada, tan cansada y desanimada como nunca había estado. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como la chica rica revisaba su bolso, pero no le dio importancia, ya habían intentado todo y, al parecer, el señor Moseby y los demás estaban ocupados con otras cosas, así que no las buscarían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando un olor particular la despertó. Maddie se sentó y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Huele a menta? –preguntó en voz alta, extrañada y fue cuando notó que la otra chica cerraba la boca de pronto. Madeline se puso de pie y le apuntó con el dedo de manera acusadora-. ¡Estas comiendo!. ¡¡London, estas comiendo y no me dijiste!!

-¡Qué exagerada! Sólo es un dulce...

Maddie frunció el ceño y luego miro el bolso.

-¿Nada más uno?

London tomó el bolso y lo ocultó tras de ella.

-El otro lo guardo para más al rato.

La chica de los dulces la miró sin creérselo. ¡London tenía algo de comer y no quería darle!

-¡Mala!. ¡Ingrata!. ¡¡Rica tonta!! –comenzó a gritar, mientras se acercaba e intentaba quitarle el bolso-. ¡Me vez muriéndome de hambre y me ocultas que tienes comida!

-¡Maddie!. ¡Qué exagerada eres!

Pero la rubia ya no le hizo caso, había podido quitarle la bolsa y ahora buscaba aquel pequeño dulce. Pero London no se quedó quieta. Ambas chicas estaban muy alteradas por estar encerradas y comenzaron a pelearse por el bolso con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban. Al final, London logró sacar el dulce y se lo metió en la boca, ante la mirada estupefacta de Maddie.

-¡No!

London ya estaba haciéndole burla, cuando paso algo que no se esperaba.

Maddie la había tomado de los hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella, besándola con fuerza, de modo que tomó de sorpresa a la joven Tipton. London abrió la boca, dispuesta a reclamar cuando sintió como un intruso entraba a la misma. La lengua de Maddie acariciaba todo lo que se encontraba, buscando aquel preciado caramelo.

London se sintió extraña, pero en un momento, y de manera inconciente, empezó a corresponderle. Cerró sus ojos y con su lengua siguió el juego de Maddie, quien también parecía haber olvidado el caramelo y haberse concentrado en un sabor distinto, pues sus brazos ya no estaban en los hombros de London, sino en su cintura.

Estuvieron así por largo tiempo, hasta que un sonido familiar hizo que se separaran abruptamente.

-¿London?. ¿Maddie?... ¡¿Dónde diablos se metieron?!

Se miraban a los ojos, respirando de manera acelerada, tratando de descifrar que había sucedido en ese lugar.

-Tu... y yo... –murmuró Maddie, totalmente confundida.

-Nosotras... eso fue...

-¿Chicas?. ¿Están por ahí? –volvió a escucharse la voz de Moseby.

Ambas miraron a la puerta y luego a la otra, asintiendo aún sin entender bien todo.

-¡¡Moseby!!. ¡Estamos aquí!

-¡En el armario!

Moseby abrió la puerta y las miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que las encuentro, si vieran en todos los problemas que nos meti... –Pero ellas no le escucharon, pues salieron corriendo de ese armario, queriendo algo de aire y alejarse una de la otra. Sin saber, claro, que habían dejado a Moseby encerrado.

Las dos chicas salieron del Hotel y se quedaron paradas en el pórtico, recuperando el aire que perdieron al correr de ese modo. Se miraron una a la otra, aún con aire ausente.

-En el armario... –comenzó Maddie, a lo que London sonrió.

-No sucedió nada, sólo... sólo nos peleamos por un dulce.

Madeline la observó, no sabiendo si la opresión en su pecho era de alivio o de otra cosa, pero no le importó... al menos no en ese momento.

-Sí, el encierro nos hizo hacer cosas sin sentido¿verdad?

Asintieron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron, tranquilas. Lo que pasó en el armario quedaría entre las dos, como algo pasajero o sólo una cosa extraña más, como siempre sucedía en el Hotel Tipton.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**


End file.
